The present invention relates to a sterilizer for a feeding-bottle, and more especially, to a feeding-bottle sterilize adopting the high-temperature steam sterilization.
People sterilize feeding bottles and nipples with boiling hot water generally, but this sterilization method is very complicated as it requires taking some time to boil water. Therefore, it takes a long time to complete the sterilization process. A feeding-bottle sterilizer currently appearing on the market heats and evaporates water into water vapor by a heating device and performs sterilization by the high-temperature water vapor in many forms. One is a container with simple structure, comprising a heating device and upper cap, but this kind of feeding-bottle sterilizer forms a larger sterilization space and it takes a longer time to fill the entire sterilization space with steam, thus causing the problem of non-thorough sterilization due to short sterilization time. Another is “A Feeding-bottle Sterilizer” with the application number of 201220538298.8 which is provided with main and auxiliary steam jet bars, wherein the steam is sprayed into the sterilization chamber via the main steam jet bar to sterilize the nipple and outer wall of the feeding bottle, the nozzle is fixed on the main steam jet bar, therefore it is difficult to distribute the hot steam in the entire sterilization cavity within a short period of time; wherein the steam is sprayed into the feeding bottle via the auxiliary steam jet bar to directly sterilize the nipple and inner wall of the feeding bottle, the feeding bottle and nipple hang on the auxiliary steam jet bar for sterilization, the bottle and nipple are easy to shake due to an instable position. Furthermore, the sterilization is not thorough due to a contact point between the feeding bottle or the nipple and the auxiliary steam jet bar.